1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for accessing memory, and more particularly to a new method for accessing memory which saves both memory accessing time and power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
The memory used for storing various types of data includes a variety of types such as multi-bit cell (MBC) memory and multi-level cell (MLC) memory. Referring to FIG. 1A, a perspective of a conventional MBC is shown. As indicated in FIG. 1A, the left half cell of the MBC 100 is bit A, and the right half cell of the MBC 100 is bit B. Referring to FIG. 1B, a distribution diagram of threshold voltages of a conventional MLC is shown. The levels (level 0, level 1, level 2, level 3) are normally defined as (11, 10, 01, 00).
Examples of the memory further include the memory which integrates the MLC technology in the MBC technology. Referring to FIG. 1C, a perspective of a conventional memory cell is shown. The left half cell of the memory cell 110 includes bit A and bit B. The right half cell of the memory cell 110 includes bit C and bit D. When accessing the data stored in the memory cell 110, the memory cell 110 needs to be enabled three times by using different word line voltages for the data stored in the memory cell 110 to be correctly determined with reference to various reference voltages, not only wasting memory accessing time but also increasing power consumption.